<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the one by Angel2912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955925">You are the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2912/pseuds/Angel2912'>Angel2912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dawson's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2912/pseuds/Angel2912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Doug are together for 6 months.</p><p>There is only one thing that is hanging as a dark cloud over their relation. That is the fact that Doug is still in the closet</p><p>And Jack cant take it no longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack McPhee/Doug Witter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are the one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josif52/gifts">Josif52</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>I wrote this story for my friend Joanna. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>This is my birthday gift for her!</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Happy birthday Joanna 🎈</em></p><p> </p><p><em>I hope you enjoy this story</em> 😘</p><p> </p><p>Everybody is more then welcome to read this story. I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> You are the one</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Today was their six month anniversary. Six months had passed since Doug had first kissed him. He had been slightly surprised when it had happened. He had been totally ignorant that Pacey’s  brother had been interested in him. He however had been attracted to the other male the moment he had seen him enter the Icehouse. Dressed in his uniform which followed the contours of his body perfectly, the way he walked over towards the bar,  his thumb hooked behind his belt , his strong manly jawline, his blond hair slightly messed up and wearing dark sunglasses. Doug had stood besides him when he had asked Pacey for a coffee, taking off his sunglasses, revealing his eyes which contained the most gorgeous shade off blue he had ever seen. Eyes that had mesmerized him immediately. It had been their first encounter. </p><p> </p><p>Over time they had run into each other more often. Starting to enjoy the company of the other man more and more. Jack had been unable to stop himself from developing feelings for Doug. He did his best to act as normal as possible around him. Until that evening, today exactly 6 month ago, Doug had kissed him out of the blue. They had been watching a movie at his house, enjoying a glass of red wine. He remembered Doug had looked at him strangely, before taking the glass of wine out of his hand, placing it on the coffee table and before he could ask what Doug was doing, Doug had closed the gab between them and pressed his lips on his. </p><p>Until that kiss he had no idea that Doug was actually gay. Sure he had hoped for it and he had seen the way Doug sometimes stared at him, he wasn’t totally oblivious. But the fact that Pacey never mentioned the fact that his brother was gay, made him doubt himself,  he convinced himself it was all in his imagination. If Doug was gay, Pacey sure would have told him. So the kiss had been a pleasant surprise. From that moment things had evolved quickly between them. They had spend more and more time together. Not only their emotional bond had deepened over the months but also their sexual relation. Jack could feel his cheeks instantly turning red at he thought of the amount of sex he and Doug have had since that day. At first he had thought Doug would be the less experienced of them two, considering the fact that Doug had been in the closet his entire life. Or Doug was a very fast learner or he has way more experienced than he let on. But Doug was brilliant between the sheets, giving him more pleasure that somebody had ever given him. Perhaps it had also something to do with the fact that he was completely in love with Doug.</p><p>There was only been one problem. After six months of dating , Doug was still as much in the closet as he had from the moment they had been together. He had known from the beginning that it was a difficult subject for Doug. As the towns sherif, Doug was respected by the entire community of Capeside. Doug was afraid that his coming out would demolish that. Afraid of people judging him. Jack knew exactly how it felt as he had been through it during his high school years. He knew how it felt to be stared at, how people were gossiping about the immoralities and sins he had committed, the name calling and everything that came with it. It had been the darkest period of his life. But he had survived and it had formed him into the man he was today. He couldn’t care less what people thought of him anymore. This was who he was and he was proud of it. There would always be small minded people not only in Capeside but all over the world. Time had past and most of the people had started to accept him the way he was. He was happy living the way he did, being out in the open. </p><p>In the beginning he had been very understanding knowing how hard things were on Doug. Hoping that during their time together Doug would relax more and would want to tell people about them. That Doug was as much in love with him as he was with Doug, so much Doug that wouldn’t been able to hide his feelings any longer. If it were up to him they would scream their love from the rooftops. But Doug seemed to have no intention what so ever of telling people about them. Pacey the only one knowing about them. Lately he started to get more and more annoyed with the fact that Doug was keeping them hidden. He felt like he was a secret, nobody was supposed to find out. It was like he was back in the closet all over again. And that was something he absolutely didn’t wanted.  He didn’t know how much longer he was able to take it. Slowly he started to doubt if he even had future with Doug.</p><p>Jack had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Doug entering the bathroom.<br/>
Jack felt how two arms wrapped around him from behind. Feeling Dougs chest being pressed against his back, while the warm water of the shower cascaded over them. </p><p>“ Here you are.” Dougs lips pressed against the skin in his neck. Doug was aware that it was the spot that would drive Jack insane. He could tell it was working now by the way Jack pushed back against him. </p><p>“ Are you trying to sneak off without waking me?”</p><p>“ As if that is even possible” he smiled, giving Doug better access to his neck by tilting it more to the left. “ Nothing goes unnoticed by Capesides most feared Sheriff.” Pushing his body more against Doug, very much aware that Doug couldn’t resist him any longer.</p><p>Doug lets out a moan, feeling how Jack pressed his ass against his fully hard length as an invitation. “ Capeside most feared Sheriff huh?” Letting his hands slide down a over Jacks arms until he reached his hands, interlacing their fingers together and  placing their hands against the shower wall.  “ Leave them there” he whispered in Jacks ear. The command causes Jack to shiver all over his body. Dougs hands sliding back over his arms, letting them rest on his shoulders for a moment, with his leg  Doug pushed Jacks legs further apart. Jack lets out a moan at the prospect of what Doug next move would be. Feeling Dougs hands moving to his waist, he embraces  himself for impact. Closing his eyes when he feels how Doug is pushing inside him.</p><p> Doug is unable to hold back a loud moan himself while entering the man he loved. He could feel Jack moving forward and backwards against him. Making it very clear that he wants him to move. So he starts to thrust into Jack with precise accuracy hitting the spot of pleasure hidden inside Jack. Jack turns his head towards Doug, who presses his lips against his, taking control over Jacks mouth just the way he wants it. Doug increases his thrusts in speed, depth and force, leaving them both gasping for air. Doug hands still on his waist, holding him steady. Jacks body starts to betray him, trembling all over, showing Doug he cant last very much longer. The squirming of Jack underneath his touch always makes him feel superior. He reaches around Jack middle with one hand to find his firm hard on and starts stroking up and down its length. Causing Jack to moan even harder. Thumbing over the top with each stroke, spreading the precum over him. Jack noticed that Doug was trying to compose himself, fighting against his height, so he just pushed back harder against Doug, casing Doug to swear a loud  “Fuck”. Both were wavering on the edge of their orgasm. It only took two more strokes for the evidence to be spilled over Dougs hand.</p><p>Doug could feel Jack body tighten around him, pushing him over the edge as he comes deep inside Jack. Resting his forehead against Jack shoulder. Both taking time to catch their breaths and for their heartbeats to slowly turning back to normal. It was Doug that broke the peaceful silence between them.</p><p>“ Happy six month anniversary Jack” pressing his lips on Jacks in a kiss.</p><p>“ Happy anniversary to you too Doug” slightly surprised that Doug had remembered the date. </p><p>“ You seemed surprised at the fact that I remembered” Doug notices</p><p>“ I suppose it is due to your job. Matching dates with fines” knowing that he had just placed a comment that wouldn’t fell right with Doug. But he was unable to withhold his frustrations anymore. </p><p>“ Is it that unbelievable that I remember the date of our first kiss? That it was the day my life changed?” Taking a closer look at the younger man in front of him. Wondering if Jack was trying to pick a fight with him.</p><p>“ Was it Doug? Did it change your life? Because from the way I look at it, nothing has changed over the last six months.” Jack turned down the water tap, pushing past Doug in an attempt to leave the shower, before this would escalate. Not wanting to go over the same discussion they had before. It was of no use.  </p><p>Jack was definitely trying to pick a fight with him, he grabbed Jacks arm preventing Jack from leaving. “ Please can we not do this now.? Not today okay?  All I want for us is to have a nice day.”</p><p>“ Fine, I have to go anyway. If I don’t leave in 20 minutes I will be late.” pulling back his arm. </p><p>While he was dressing himself he could feel his anger increasing. How in the world could Doug say that their kiss had changed his life? Yes his nights weren’t lonely anymore, Doug had him to keep him warm at night. Maybe that was all he meant to Doug. Just a pleasant companionship during his free time. He looked over his shoulder at Doug, who silently was putting on his sweatpants and a casual t-shirt. Looking at Doug made his heart soften immediately.</p><p>Tying his shoes, he could see Doug leaving the room.  How was it possible that in just a few moments everything had changed between them? Doug was right they should talk about this another time, not on this particular day. Things had been great between them, from the first look it seemed that they were totally different. But they had some things in common, they both loved old movies, had the same taste of music. Both appreciating a good glass of wine. Conversations were always flowing between them, never had there been an awkward silence. </p><p>Jack smiled at the thought of Doug being the control freak, always tidy and organized, while he was the complete opposite. He was messy, always leaving everything lying around. Doug the healthy freak, eating as healthy as possible,  sportive as hell, keeping his body fit and in shape and he Jack loved take away food, especially pizza. And as it came to sports, well he did runs two times a week along the creek, but that was as far as he was willing to go. Wondering if sex also counted as a sport, because if it counted, well then he sported a lot. Sex between them was always good, he had nothing to complain. </p><p>Entering the kitchen Jack could smell the aroma of fresh made coffee. Doug was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping his coffee. </p><p>“Thank you “ Jack said, taking away the coffee from his hand and giving him a kiss. Doug smiled and shook his head. He was happy to see that Jack seemed to be in a better mood than minutes ago.</p><p>“ Do you want some breakfast?” he asked, knowing that Jack response would be a negative one. He could already hear Jack say No, thank you. I will just take an apple that will do.. And then Jack would fetch an apple to trow it in the air one time and catch it.</p><p>“ Nope. And today Doug I am not going to take an apple. A banana will do just fine.” He laughed seeing the surprised look on Doug face.  Jack rolled his eyes “ You really thought I was going to say. No thank you. I will just take an apple that will do.”<br/>
Doug scratched the back of his head “ Yeah, I kind of expected that.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, making him smile “ Well, not today. Today is a special day.” </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Dougs waist and kissed him. “ Sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said that.” Doug placed his hands on Jack face and kissed him more intensely. </p><p>“ I wished you didn’t have to go to work. Can’t you call school and say you are not feeling well. I could call in sick also and we can stay in bed all day.”</p><p>“ Sherif are you just suggesting us to play hooky?” Although the thought of spending the entire day with Doug in bed was more then tempting.</p><p>“ What if I really did?.” The serious look on Dougs face made Jack realize that Doug suggestion was an indication that he was still being slightly upset. That somehow sex would solve the problem between them. </p><p>He started to feel frustrated all over.  Jack pulled away from Doug placing his empty cup in the sink. “ I can’t I have a meeting scheduled at 9.00”</p><p>Doug knew he had made a mistake the moment he had suggested the idea. Knowing it would come across on Jack at them hiding out in bed all day. And although it was what he wanted the most, it wasn’t how he had meant it. He had just wanted to spend the day with Jack, focusing and working on the issue between them. Hoping that he could convince Jack that he needed some more time.<br/>
Desperate to ease the rising tension between them, he made another huge mistake, but the words had already left his mouth before even realizing it.</p><p>“ Is there something special you want to do today?. We can do whatever you want to do.” He could kick himself for having it said the way he had.</p><p>“ Really Doug, whatever I want to do? What I would like is for you to take me out for diner tonight. For you to hold my hand while we walk down the street and maybe you could kiss me in public without being ashamed of being seen with me.” Releasing the frustration he was feeling. Seeing the pain, his words caused, being displayed al over Dougs face, before he dipped his head.</p><p>The words had hurt him. He wasn’t ashamed of Jack, he was ashamed of himself. For not being able to give Jack what he wanted. He just wasn’t ready yet. He did his best to compose himself again and when he finally managed he looked up at Jack. “ This is not how I imagined this day would be like.”</p><p>“ Neither how I imagined this day would be when we first start dating. “</p><p>“ Jack please, you know I can’t take you out to diner tonight. I want to, I really want to but I can’t. “</p><p>Jack closed his eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend the day. He didn’t want to have a fight with Doug, not on their six month anniversary. He loved Doug to much to trow the towel in the ring that easily. For the first time in his life he found someone, he didn’t want to run away from.. It was the first time he actually wanted to settle down…..and it was all because of Doug. He loved him.</p><p>“ Fine” he said, opening his eyes and looking straight in Dougs blue eyes.  “ How late can you be here?. I will make us some diner. “</p><p> </p><p>“ You are making us diner? Sure you didn’t mean take out?” Doug smiled at the prospect at Jack making diner.</p><p>“ No take out, I am going to make us some diner. I want us to have a special day okay.” Walking towards Doug again. He kissed him to let him know that he really wanted them to have a nice day.</p><p>Doug kissed Jack one more time, knowing Jack needed to leave this very moment or else he would be late. “ How does 7 sound? I will bring us a nice bottle of wine.”</p><p>“  Sound like a plan to me.” Jack mumbled.</p><p>Seeing Jack scanning the kitchen counter. “ Jack?”</p><p>“Yes?” looking around him. Wondering where he had left his keys.</p><p>“ You put your keys in your pocket minutes ago.” </p><p>Seeing Jacks hand sliding in the pocket of his pants, pulling out the keys. “ Got them”</p><p>Pressing a quick kiss on Dougs mouth he walked over to the door. Only to be stopped by Doug calling out for him. He looked over his shoulder at Doug.</p><p>“ Your bag Jack” nodding at the bag standing on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“ Where would I be without you?”  Jack smiled at Doug, quickly grabbing his bag.</p><p>“ Not in the closet.” Doug said softly, thinking Jack wouldn’t hear it. But judging from his reply he had heard it</p><p>“ Not funny Doug, not funny.”   A smile evident in his voice as he disappeared out of kitchen. </p><p>***********************************</p><p>Doug was sitting behind his desk, going over some files that desperately needed his attention. My god he hated the paperwork, he would rather be out in the field instead of doing this. But he knew very well that it was one of the tasks associated with his position being the sherif. He sighed while opening the first file regarding a notice of objection against a fine he had issued weeks ago. His eyes scanned the text, but his brains didn’t register anything he was reading. </p><p>He tossed the paperwork back on his desk, leaned back in his chair and turned it towards the window. The glimpse of the world outside his office took his breath away. Knowing that the outside world was the main problem between him and Jack. It was Jack why he couldn’t focus on his work. This morning was the proof that he wasn’t only imagining that he was losing Jack day be day, it was actually happening.  </p><p>Jack had came in his life as a huge surprise. He had already come with terms that he would be alone for the rest of his life. Accepting that there never would be anybody in his life the way he desperately longed for. </p><p>He had been perfectly happy with the life he was leading. He was well respected by the community, had some friends which he occasionally hung out with. He had a nice apartment, savings on his bank account and a job he loved, except for the paperwork part that was. His love life how ever was a complete disaster. It wasn’t that he didn’t get attention, he sure got attention. There had been plenty of woman that wanted to date him. Hell he even dated some, just to give it a try. Hoping that it would still his desire to be with men. That there somehow was a woman out there that could convert him to be straight. </p><p>He known he was different ever since he was in high school, but at first he had tried to ship it off with being bisexual. But after years of trying to have relationships with woman, he couldn’t delusion himself any longer. He was gay. He didn’t want to be gay, but he was.</p><p>Once in every few months he would drive to Boston, a city were there was nobody that knew him, to visit gay bars to pick up a random guy for sex. It was pure and strictly to still his sexual need. Nothing more, he just wanted to keep it plain and simple. Some men had asked him for a date, but he had always declined, knowing it would have no future. Not as long as he lived in Capeside.</p><p>The community of Capeside was tight and he had always felt part of it. It was his home and in his heart he knew he could never leave it. He loved Capeside and its community. Fear of being rejected had led him to never reveal the fact that he was gay. Afraid he would lose the respect he had built from scratch. The community would see him at an outcast, a sinner. For him it would mean the solid ground underneath his feet would be swept away. He would have nothing left to life for, his life would be meaningless and worthless without Capeside. </p><p>That was the reason he had decided to stay in the closet and besides that besides him,  there wasn’t another gay man in the community, so he had long given up on the idea that he would find somebody to spend his life with. That was until Jack showed up in his life and had turned the tables.<br/>
From the moment he had seen the dark haired, very attractive young male sitting at the bar at his brother restaurant he had felt a strong attraction towards him. At first he had tried to deny it.</p><p>He had remembered exactly who Jack was, Jack had been one of Pacey high school friend. And he knew Jack was gay from the start. Pacey had once told the stories about the drama that came with Jack coming out during high school. How Jack was being tortured at school, how Jack had been rejected at first by his own father and how finally the weight of being gay in Capside made him run to Boston and later on New York. It were the same story’s that had convinced him that he would never be accepted by the small minded people in Capeside.</p><p>Hearing that Jack had decided to move back to Capeside permanently had caught him by surprise. Jack no longer seemed to care what people were saying about him. How some people looked at him and pointed at him behind his back. However he had seen and heard it and he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t want people to talk about him like they did about Jack. </p><p>At first he had tried to avoid Jack, pushing aside the instant attraction he had felt. After some encounters at Paceys the attraction had only increased. Jack wasn’t only very attractive, he was sophisticated, very smart and he had a great sense of humor. Jack was easy to be around with. Over time they had started to hang out together without Pacey. Just watching movies, enjoying a wine, evenings just talking about random thing. Until that evening 6 months ago. Jack was talking and all he saw was Jack lips moving, all he could think about was how it would feel to have these lips move underneath his. He had desperately wanted to know how Jack would taste.</p><p>He remembered how he had put their glasses down. Jack had seemed slightly surprised when he had pressed his lips on his. And when he had let his tongue slide over Jack bottom lip, Jack had eagerly opened his mouth to granted him the access he wanted. Their tongues had collide and explored each other mouth entirely. The kiss had been warm and tender. It was the best kiss he had ever experienced and from that moment he had known he was in trouble.</p><p>Things between him and Jack had rapidly evolved. A week after their first kiss they have had slept together and it had blown his mind. The sex had been incredible. And a month after their first kiss he knew Jack was the one for him. There wasn’t a single doubt on his mind that he loved Jack and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jack.</p><p>Now six month later he was still convinced of the fact that Jack was the love of his life. That he wanted to be with Jack for the rest of his life. There was just one thing standing in between him. And that was the fact that he was still very much in the closet. And he knew that if he didn’t do something about that soon, he would loose Jack over it. And that was something he absolutely didn’t want. Only the thought of losing Jack already made his heart break, let alone if it really happened.</p><p>The thought of leaving Capeside with Jack and build a life together had crossed his mind several times. But he knew he couldn’t leave Capeside as it was his life. And besides that he knew that Jack had no intentions to leave, he loved his job as English teacher at Capeside high school. Jack would never give that up, because he himself was to afraid to step out the closet. And it wasn’t fair to even ask Jack. He needed to figure out how he could handle things, before he would lose Jack over it. All he needed was just a little bit more time </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted his thought “ Yes” he answered turning his chair towards the door.</p><p>Seeing deputy Munroe peek his head around the door. “ There has been an accident on the corner of Hudson and Main. It seems their is a lot of commotion going on. </p><p>“ I will go and have a look” taking a look at his watch to see it was way over 6. Knowing in advance this could take awhile, he needed to call Jack to late him know he was probably going to be late. “ I just need to make one phone call I be right up.”</p><p>“ Judging by the way you act you already have plans. I can go and check the accident out, if you want me to.”</p><p>“ That won’t be necessary at all, I have no plans. I just need to make one call.” Mentally kicking himself for lying.</p><p>“ For a moment I thought you were having a hot date tonight. You seem to be pretty occupied lately.” Munroe’s comment startled him and on an instinct he reacted.</p><p>“ No, sorry to tell you. No hot dates for me unfortunately” Forcing a fake smile on his face. “ Only accidents on Hudson and Main” Taking his phone out of the front pocket of his uniform and holding it up for his deputy to see, hoping he would take the hint and leave him to it. So he could call the man he just denied existed.</p><p>He could still hear Munroe laughter after he had closed the door again. He dialed Jacks number and waited for Jack to pick up. If only Jack knew what he had just told his deputy, Jack would never speak to him again. And he couldn’t even blame Jack. He hated himself for the way he had just downplayed Jacks role in his life. Well not even downplayed Jack role, he acted like Jack didn’t even exist. That there was nobody special in his life. While he knew damn well  that Jack was his significant other. All he did was mess things up. And he just didn’t know how to deal with it.</p><p>“ Hi babe” he heard Jacks warm voice on the other side of the line. He smiled upon hearing Jack pronouncing the word he pretended to dislike, but secretly started to love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p>Jack had arrived home early. His day had been dreadful. It was just one of those days were everything turned out differently then he intended. He had run late for his meting due to a flat tyre. After he fetched a quick coffee before entering the meeting room, he bumped into a student causing to spill his coffee all over his uniform. The meeting had already ended once he had cleaned himself up. And on top of that his students didn’t seem to understand him today, which usually wasn’t the case. So he was glad when his workday had ended.</p><p>All he wanted now was a nice evening with Doug. Just have a nice and cozy evening.<br/>
He had poured himself a glass of wine after he had set the table. Proudly he looked at the romantic scenery he had created. Normally Doug was the more romantic one of them two, well not normally always he corrected himself. But now he wanted to show Doug that he was willing to make an effort.</p><p>He  was standing in the kitchen, looking over the ingredients spread across his kitchen counter. How difficult could it be to make a plain and simple pasta. He rolled up his sleeves and started to chop the vegetables. Only interrupting his activity to take a sip of his wine.<br/>
Once he was done slicing the vegetables, he turned on the stove to boil some water to cook the pasta and he threw the vegetables into a wok. He was about to add the tomato sauce when his phone started to ring. He smiled as he saw Dougs name lightened up on the screen.</p><p>“ Hi babe” he answered the phone. Knowing Doug was smiling at the fact he called him babe. As hard as Doug tried to pretend he hated the word, Jack knew Doug well enough that Doug secretly loved it. “ Are you on your way? Diner is almost ready.”</p><p>“ Jack, I am sorry. “ he heard Doug voice, he closed his eyes, knowing what he was going to say next. He didn’t want to hear it., not today, not after the day he just had and after the effort he had made.</p><p>“ Something had come up.” Dougs voice sounded apologetically. “ There has been an accident on Hudson and Main..”</p><p>“ Can’t one of your deputies go?.” Doug could hear the disappointment in Jacks voice. </p><p>“ Jack, please. Don’t do this. I just wanted to let you know that I am running late.”</p><p>“ Why can’t you make up an excuse. Tell them you have plans for tonight.” He could feel how anger started to run through his veins again.</p><p>“ And what do you want me to say. That I have a date with you. You know I can’t do that.” Doug voice was muffled. The fact that Doug turned down the volume of his voice made it pretty clear to Jack that Doug was afraid somebody could hear him. It reminded him once again at the fact that he was Dougs secret. This wasn’t the first time Doug had stood him up. It wasn’t the first time Doug chose his work above him. </p><p>“ Yes you can Doug. You actually could, but you don’t want to..” unable to hide the anger he was feeling any longer”.</p><p>“ That’s not fair Jack, you know I want to.”</p><p>“ No you don’t” he snapped.</p><p>Unable to listen to Doug any longer Jack hung up the phone. He was tired of hearing Doug say that he wanted to come out, but his actions proved otherwise. He was tired of being a secret. </p><p>“ Damn you Doug” he grabbed the jar of tomato sauce and smashed it against the wall. He could hear the shattering of the glass, he could see the red substance dripping down the wall. Angrily he turned of the stove. Tossed the wok with its ingredients completely in the bin. All this time his phone was ringing, but he ignored it. He didn’t want to speak Doug. He didn’t want to hear the same excuses over and over again. He had heard them to many times. </p><p>Moment later he heard the phone in the living room ringing. He waited for the answering machine to pick it up. “ You just reached the answering machine of Jack Mc Phee, please leave a message after the tone.”</p><p>“ Jack, please pick up……..Jack?” Then there was a silence before Doug voice continued. “ I know you are angry, but can we please talk about it. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Again there was a small pause…” I love you Jack.”</p><p>Normally he would melt upon hearing Doug saying he loved him, but not this time. Now it only made him feel worse. How can somebody claim to love you, but doesnt want to be seen with you in public.</p><p>He needed to get out. Maybe fresh air would do him some good. He grabbed his coat,  walked out of the door slamming the door behind him. With no specific goal in his head he start walking.<br/>
That was until a hour later he found himself in front of the Icehouse, not knowing how exactly he got there. </p><p>Entering the restaurant he could see it was busy. It was almost summer, and that meant business. He saw Pacey standing behind the bar, swiping of the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve. A towel thrown over his shoulder. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, he didn’t want to burden Pacey with his problems and definitely not if the problems involved  the mans brother. But it was to late, he heard Paceys voice calling out for him.</p><p>“ Hey Jackers, what brings you here?” </p><p>“ Hey Pace” he walked over to the bar and took place on one of the empty bar stools. “ I just wanted to see you.” he lied, although he was usually happy to see his friend.</p><p>“ Well here I am. Can I get you something? A coffee maybe?”  Jack had just lied to him. He had seen the hesitation on Jacks face, before he called him. Something was bothering his friend and he intended to find out what.</p><p>“ A beer, will do fine.” Jack said, confirming Pacey suspicions.</p><p>“ What did my brother do this time?” handing over Jack a bottle of beer.</p><p>“ It’s more what he didn’t do.” Jack sighed, taking a large gulp of his beer.</p><p>“ Let me guess, he stood you up.” </p><p>Jack didn’t say nothing, indicating he was right. “ You chose the wrong  Witter brother to be begin with. If I was your boyfriend I would never do such a thing.”</p><p>Jack started to laugh out loud. “ You aren’t my boyfriend and besides that since when have you ever been the perfect boyfriend? As far as I can recall you never….”</p><p>“ Shut up Jack, just shut op.” Both man start laughing out loud now. Pacey always had the gift to lift his spirit. Pacey was so easy to be around with. He never minded what people would think about him. Pacey couldn’t care less, a quality he lately started to appreciate more and more.</p><p>“ Have you eaten yet?” seeing Jack shake his head. “ How does a burger sound?”</p><p>“ That sounds like music in my ears, exactly what I need.”</p><p>“ See, I can be the perfect boyfriend.” Pacey jokingly said, while disappearing into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p>He had tried to wrap things up as quick as possible at the accident scene. All he could think about was the anger he had heard in Jacks voice. He knew he had screwed up massively. He hoped Jack would hear him out, but somehow he knew it wouldn’t be that simple this time. Something in Jacks voice told him that this time he wouldn’t be so understanding.</p><p>After trying to reach Jack several times, to no avail, he tried the home phone, knowing that Jack wouldn’t pick up. But he knew Jack was listening to the message he left behind, praying that Jack would wait for him.</p><p>When he pulled up in front of Jacks house, his instinct told him l it had been wishful thinking. Jacks car however was still at his driveway, but there was no sign of movement within the house. But nevertheless he entered Jack house with the key Jack had given him months ago. Smiling at the memory that Jack had given him a key so that after a night shift, he could still snuggle up next to Jack, without waking him up. </p><p>Letting out a curse when he saw the table had been romantically set. Music still playing at the background. For a moment he thought he was mistaken, that Jack was somewhere in the house. “ Jack? Are you home?”  hoping for Jack to answer.<br/>
And when he entered the kitchen, his breath stocked in his throat. The mess in the kitchen startled him, it made him fear the worst. He saw the wall covered in a red substance, pieces of glass  on the floor and the wok sticking out of the trash can. </p><p>He knew things hadn’t been great between them when he had left that morning. But judging from the scenery in front of him, Jack had been willing to go to great lengths to try to make amends. Knowing how much Jack hated cooking and the effort he had clearly made, to do his best for him. And what had he done, he had let Jack down, once again.</p><p>He was such an idiot. Why hadn’t he made up an excuse the minute he had heard Jack had been upset. Why was it so hard to put Jack first? Why did he choose his work over Jack every time? He loved Jack way more then his work. He loved Jack more then he loved himself. He couldn’t imagine his life without Jack any more. And now he might loose him and for what? All because he was such a coward. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ Just admit it Jack, I would be the perfect boyfriend.” Pacey smiled, looking at Jack, who just finished his burger.</p><p>“ Okay Pacey you win. You would be a perfect boyfriend.” pushing his plate back. “ If I wanted to be fat and drunk.” he added, taking a sip from his fourth beer that Pacey has handed him. Normally he didn’t drink this much, but know he didn’t care. He just wanted to forget what had happened earlier.</p><p>Playfully he hit Jack with his towel. “ At least admit you think I am the most attractive Witter there is.”</p><p>“ Nope,  that would be Kerry.” Jack laughed at his own joke, almost choking in his beer.</p><p>“ Very funny Jack.” He was glad to see his friend in a better mood then he had been when he entered the bar over an hour ago. Knowing that was going to change in the next minute as he saw his brother entering the place and walking straight towards them. Wanting to give Jack a mental warning he whispered. “ Doug is here.”</p><p>He could see how Jacks smile dropped from his face and how he took a large breath. Clearly not ready to face Doug.</p><p>“ Hi Doug.” Pacey greeted his older brother “ What brings you here tonight?”</p><p>“ Pacey” Doug greeted his brother, as he looked over at Jack. Seeing Jack closing his eyes as if he was wishing that he wasn’t here. “ Jack can we please talk.” he whispered. Jack remained motionless and didn’t say a word. He still had his eyes closed.</p><p>“ I think you should leave, Doug. It seems clear to me that Jack doesn’t want to talk to you right now.”</p><p>“ Can you please mind your own business for once Pacey.” He groaned at his brother, turning over to Jack again. “ Jack can we please go outside and talk? “</p><p>The word outside triggered Jacks anger again. Doug was afraid he was going to cause a scene in front of all those people. Once again the most important thing that matter to Doug was to find a way to talk to him without people finding out about them. Outside, in the dark were nobody could see or hear them. If Doug wanted to talk to him he could do it right there and then in front of everybody.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked Doug straight in the eyes. “ What ever you have to say you can do it right here.” raising his voice. </p><p>The place was crowded, there were so many people that knew him. He had scanned the place before he had entered it. His hands started to feel sweaty, automatically his jaw clenched. He could feel his chest rise and fall more rapidly. “ I can’t Jack…you know I can’t.”</p><p>“ Then there is nothing to talk about.” Jack whispered. Doug grabbed his hand, but as quickly as he had grabbed it, he had let go off it. He could see the desperation on Dougs face. Realization hitting him that a conversation between them was inevitable. There was no point of postponing it, he needed to get some things out of his chest. And the sooner he did it the better it was for the both of them.</p><p>“ Please Jack” he tried one last time. Slightly surprised that Jack stood up from his seat, softly said “ You know where to find me” and watched how Jack said goodbye to Pacey and walked out off  the door. He waited a few minutes for he made his way to the exit. A feeling washed over him, a feeling he didn’t like. A feeling that said this evening wasn’t going to end well.</p><p>It was completely dark outside, only the moon shedded some light. He walked over the deck towards the beach. He could see the silhouette of Jack sitting on the beach. Jack was sitting down with pulled up knees, his arms wrapped around it. When he reached Jack he positioned himself cross- legged in front off him. The sight of Jack startled him, as tears were running down his face.</p><p>“ I am sorry” taking Jacks hand and lifted it to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it. </p><p>Softly he pulled his hand back from Dougs grip. “ I am sorry too” he whispered.</p><p>He hated what he was about to say next. It was inevitable, it needed to be done. They could continue like this for months, but the outcome was going to be the same. The longer they continued this the more it would hurt in the end. He loved Doug with whole of his heart and he knew Doug loved him too, but their relationship was doomed. And if he was honest he had known it from the very beginning. But Doug had swept him off his feet, he had been so infatuated with the man that he had been blind for the fact that Doug was way more in the closet then he originally thought. In the last few month his frustration had only grown and they have had multiple discussions about it. And Doug had sworn it was jut a matter of time, but nothing had changed. He didn’t come out of the closet years ago to finally be dragged in to one again and lead a secret life. He wanted more, he deserved better than that and he wasn’t going to settle for less. </p><p>Jack cleared his throat “ This isn’t going to work.”</p><p>The tone of Jacks voice didn’t sit well with him. It scared him. He took hold of Jacks hand again, this time Jack didn’t pull it back. “ Please don’t say that.” His voice cracked slightly. </p><p>“ We both knew it Doug. We both know this day would come eventually.” He looked at Doug with a sad smile on face.</p><p>“ We can make this work Jack, I promise you…” he started, but Jack interrupted him.</p><p>“ No more promises Doug. I can’t do this anymore. We haven’t been on the same page from the start. But I always thought we were in the same book and I hoped that some day we could be on the same page.” </p><p>“ We can be.” he whispered, afraid of the direction this conversation was going.</p><p>“ No we can’t, because we aren’t even in the same book. It feels like I am reading a romantic novel and you are reading a book about exorcism “ </p><p>He could see how his words were hurting Doug, he could see tears form in the other mans eyes and he hated it. </p><p>“ That’s not fair. I am just not ready to come out yet. You off all people should understand that Jack.” </p><p>“ I do understand Doug. You are afraid people will look at you differently”</p><p>“ They will look differently at me. It is easy for you to say. You have already been through it all. “</p><p>“You think it would be easy for me if you come out. Who do you think they will blame for turning the poor town Sheriff gay? They will blame me. I will be the culprit. “ Jack said in a hoarse voice .</p><p>“ That’s not true Jack. They will blame it on me. Whenever I choose it.” Doug said.</p><p> “ Whenever you choose it? Doug,  being gay is not a choice. You are or you are not. And you are still hoping that you aren’t not. You haven’t except the fact that you are gay Doug. That is the big difference. I have and I am proud of it. It’s who I am and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“ All I know is that I love you and I know you love me too, for me that is enough” he desperately said.</p><p>“ But for me it isn’t” Jack dipped his head, no longer able to see the pain he caused written all over Dougs face.</p><p>“ What are you trying to say?”  he grabbed Jack by his chin softly and forced him to look at him. While tears were running over his cheeks, not even trying to hide them. </p><p>“ I think we should call it a day.” Unable to stop his own tears from falling.</p><p>“ No Jack…….No” he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Jacks. He could feel Jacks lips move underneath his. Jack eagerly granted him access to his mouth. Their tongues colliding, hungrily playing together, he could taste the saltiness of their tears. The kiss was desperate and suddenly he realized this was Jacks way of saying goodbye and the moment he realized it Jack pulled back.</p><p>“ No Jack…..please.” feeling how Jack pulled completely back. He could feel his whole world crumbling down. He could literally feel his heart break in to million pieces. He was unable to breath as his chest started to rise and fall superficially. He had just lost the man he had ever loved, the only man he would ever love. </p><p>Jack pushed himself up from the sand. “ Goodbye Doug “ he whispered as his voice broke. And when he walked away his heart broke. Walking out on Doug was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Harder then his coming out has ever been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks had passed since Jack had last seen Doug. Two weeks since he had last heard Doug voice pronouncing his name. Two weeks since he had last looked in the depth of the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes on. Two weeks since he had last felt Doug strong arms wrapped around. Arms that always made him feel safe and secure. Two weeks since they had shared their last kiss. Since he had felt how Doug mouth always took control of his, making him feel more alive then he ever felt before.</p><p>When he walked out on Doug two weeks ago he thought it was the most difficult moment of his life. That he couldn’t feel any worse. But he had been mistaken, the moment he had opened the door to his house he was surrounded by emptiness. And when he entered his kitchen, his heart broke completely. There were no traces of how he had left the kitchen earlier. No red substance on the wall except for a big wet stain, no glass on the floor any more and the wok stood clean on the kitchen counter.<br/>
Doug had erased the evidence of his outburst. Knowing Doug he had done it in the hope that when they would arrive home, nothing would remind him of how he had felt earlier. Not wanting them to get in an argument all over. Not knowing that things would be over between them.</p><p>Jack remembered how he had cried silence tears that entire night. Hugging the pillow that still contained the scent of the other man. It was the only way he could comfort himself. The following nights he had breath in the scent of the man he missed intensely over and over again , until the scent had faded away completely.</p><p>He knew it had been his decision and daily he told himself that it was for the best. He and Doug had no future. He had hoped that it would get better as days would pass, but it didn’t. It was only getting worse. The only time he had some distraction was at school. Teaching was the only way to keep his mind of Doug. School was the only thing that felt Doug free. But everything else in Capeside reminded him of Doug. The first days he went to work, he avoided the road he usually took, afraid Doug would pull him over and that one look at the man was enough to make him change his mind. After a few days he pushed himself to drive his normal route again, knowing that he couldn’t hide forever. But Doug was never there, Doug never pulled him over.</p><p>And then there was his body. His whole body was hurting. It was aching to be touched by Doug. It wanted to be caressed by Dougs fingers. His mouth wanted to be kissed by Dougs.  The thought of Doug never kissing him again was unbearable. Doug never making love to him again made him feel sick. For a moment he wanted to run away. Just pack up his stuff and move back to Boston. Meeting other men, have sex with them and just forget everything about Doug. That is what he would usually do run as far as possible after a failed relationship. But he couldn’t do it now, he loved his job to much. And he was aware that it didn’t matter where he was, his heart would always be in Capeside, with Doug. So running wasn’t the answer to his problem. He needed to move on and hope that some day there was a possibility of having Doug back in his life again. Maybe a day would come that he and Doug could be friends again.</p><p> </p><p>Day by day he missed Doug more, but he forced himself to move on. He had packed up Dougs belongings, which he had left behind, in a box. Some classic cd, some old DVD’s and some clothes.<br/>
He had brought the box over to Pacey, with the request to give it to Doug. He remembered the conversation that took place a couple of days ago.</p><p>“ Jackers, what brings you here?” Pacey had said when he opened his front door, slightly surprised to see Jack.</p><p>“ I packed up Doug stuff that he has left behind . Can you please give it to Doug?” Pushing the box in Pacey’s arms.</p><p>“ Do I look like a mailman? Because if I do, than I obviously chose the wrong career.” Pacey rolled his eyes, causing him to laugh.</p><p>“ What career? You didn’t even finish collage.” Jack smiled, knowing Pacey could collect his remark.</p><p>“ Ouch Jack that hurts. But since I build up a flourishing business, I am sure I am not a mailman.” Pushing the box back in Jacks arms. “ I think you owe it to Doug to hand it over to him yourself.”</p><p>“ Pacey please, I can’t face Doug.“ </p><p>“ Fine” Pacey said, taking back the box from Jack. “ but you owe me a beer. This Friday in the icehouse. Be there at 7..”</p><p>“ Pacey, I can’t….” not quite finding the words but Pacey already interrupted him.</p><p>“ Doug won’t be there. He is working the late night shifts lately.”</p><p>Jack knew Doug hated the late night shifts. So why was he working the shifts he hated so much.</p><p>“ How is Doug?” knowing he had no right to ask, but he just wanted to hear Doug was alright. Even if they couldn’t be together, he would always care for Doug. No that wasn’t true, he would always love Doug. </p><p>“ How do you think he is, Jack?” Pacey’ voice now filled with a touch of anger. “ Do you really want to know?”</p><p>“I am sorry.” He tried to excuse himself “ I will see you Friday.” He turned around, feeling the urge to get away as quick as possible. As he walked away he could hear Pacey calling for him.</p><p>“ Jack.”</p><p> He looked back over his shoulder and that’s when he heard Pacey say. “ He feels as miserable as you apparently do too. See you Friday .”</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p>Doug was sitting behind his desk, unable to focus at the files in front of him. He run his hand over his face. As much as he tried to compose himself and push himself in his role as sheriff, he couldn’t do it any longer. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes. </p><p>It had been two weeks since Jack had left him. He had been feeling miserable ever since that moment. He experienced an emptiness that he never held possible. It was like a part of him was missing. He felt incomplete. During the days he tried to hide himself behind his role as sheriff. Most off the time hiding out in his office, only leaving it if there was an emergency he needed to attend. He had seen the confused and worried looks on the faces of his deputies. He had groaned at them that he had a lot of catching up to do on his administrative tasks and he didn’t want to be disturbed. Eventually he had taking on the late night shifts, to avoid them. But that hadn’t been the only reason for taking on the night shifts. Every time he come home after a day work, he was reminded that he no longer had somebody to come home to. Every night he crumbled in bed, every night he had cried, shedding the tears he was holding back during the days. The nights were hell, he laid in bed awake for hours thinking about the man he loved. And when he finally fell asleep he was tormented by dreams of Jack. Who was telling him he was an idiot for letting him go. Since he had been taking the late night shifts, he had slept better. He made sure he was exhausted after the shifts, so he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>But slowly it was taking its toll. His facade started to crack. Every time he looked in the mirror he could see that he looked exactly how he was feeling, like a complete mess. His eyes no longer shiny, the fire in it completely extinguished. Never had he expected that losing Jack would have such impact. It felt like he couldn’t breath normal without Jack. His chest felt tight the most of the time. He didn’t feel complete no longer. It felt like he missed half of his heart. And Jack had the other half.<br/>
He missed Jack terribly, life wasn’t the same without Jack in it. His life meant nothing to him anymore, not without Jack. He couldn’t care less what happened to him anymore.</p><p>Tears were running down his cheek, when there was a knock at his door.</p><p>“ Moment” his voice cracked. Quickly he tried to compose himself and wiped away the tears with his sleeve. “Come in” he said, trying to sound more steady then he felt.</p><p>The door opened and he saw his brother enter his office. He raised his eyes brow questionably, surprised to see Pacey.  </p><p>“ Here you go.” his brother said, while dropping the box he had been holding on his office.</p><p>“ What’s that? “ he asked, looking at the box.</p><p>“ Jack asked me to give you this. It contains some stuff you have left at his place.” Pacey voice almost sounded apologetic.</p><p>“ Did he?” unable to hide the fact he was disappointed that Jack obvious had no intention of seeing him again. “ And since when have you started a career as mailman.?”</p><p>“ That is exactly what I told Jack” seeing the expression on his brothers face change , he kicked himself mentally. It was evident to him that both men were feeling miserable without each other. A idea popped up in his head. “ I am sorry Doug. I am just trying to help Jack out”</p><p>“ How is Jack?” wanting to know if Jack missed him, even if it was just a little bit.</p><p>“ Are you really asking me that Doug. You know this is all your fault.” </p><p>“ What is all my fault?” he had no idea why Pacey suddenly was upset.</p><p>“ I knew from the start that you would chase away Jack. “</p><p>Chase away Jack? What was Pacey talking about. “ What do you mean?” he asked muffled, afraid of the answer.</p><p>“ Forget it, I have already said enough.” Knowing his brother wasn’t going to leave it at that.</p><p>“ Pacey, spill it out. What is going on with Jack? Is he alright?” wanting to know what exactly was going on.</p><p>Pacey waited a few moments, waiting so Doug would feel even desperate “ Jack is broken. He has decided it is better for him to leavetown. He is moving.”</p><p>“ Moving?” his eyes widened as he repeated Pacey’s words in disbelieve. </p><p>“ To Boston.”</p><p>“ Boston?” Again he repeated Pacey’s words.</p><p>“ Yes, you know the big city that never……” putting some extra oil on the fire. Knowing it would tick off Doug</p><p>“ I know what Boston is. “ he bit out. The thought of Jack leaving caused a pang of pain in his heart. He swallowed hard before asking “When?” Was the only word he got out of his mouth.</p><p>“ Saturday morning at dawn. Friday night I will have my final beer with my friend at that Icehouse. I would appreciate it, if you stayed away Doug. You have done enough.” Well aware that Doug couldn’t resist seeing Jack one final time. He was 100 percent positive Doug would show up. He needed to get out of there before Doug would see right through him.</p><p>And at that note Pacey left his office, leaving him behind. Jack was leaving. He would never see Jack ever again. What the hell was he doing? Was he really willing to let Jack walk out of his life?<br/>
Jack was the most important thing in his life, more important than his job. Jack was the most important person on this world, more important than the small minded people in Capeside.  The thought of Jack being with somebody else made him nauseous. Jack was a great catch, the person ending up with Jack would be the most luckiest guy in the world. He wanted to be that guy. He could be that guy, there was one thing he needed to do. He needed to stop hiding, he needed to show the world who he was. Who he really was. But why was it just so damn difficult to do it?</p><p>There was another knock on the door. For a moment he thought it was Pacey again. But when the door opened he could see it was Munroe.</p><p>“ Do you have a spare moment for me?” he asked politely.</p><p>“ Of course” trying to get his act together, which clearly didn’t go unnoticed by his deputy.</p><p>“ Are you alright Doug?” he asked friendly, as he walked towards Dougs desk.</p><p>“ Yes, why wouldn’t I be.” keeping his voice steady and firm. Desperate to hold it together</p><p>“ You tell me Doug.” taking place in the chair across Doug. Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to read the man in front of him. </p><p>“ Is there something you want to tell me deputy Munroe?” trying to avoid the conversation to get personal. “ Because if there is not, then I prefer you would leave the office, so I can focus my attention on more important things.”</p><p>“ Drop the act, Doug. I am not here as your deputy right now. I am here as a friend. We used to be friends, Doug.” Munroe said softly.</p><p>“ I know” he run his hands over his face. He could feel he was almost unable to contain his feelings. His facade was crumbling down minute by minute.</p><p>“ I am concerned about you Doug, You have not been your usual self the l<br/>
past few weeks” Munroe looked at him thoroughly. “ What is going on?”</p><p>He could feel tears forming in his eyes. Unable to fight them back any longer.</p><p>“ I am gay.” It was the first time he said the words out loud. He repeated the three words over and over again “ I am gay……….I am gay.” more convinced every time he said it. He looked at Munroe , who didn’t seemed surprised. </p><p>“ That was hard for you to say, wasn’t it?” Munroe stated while he warmly smiled at him.</p><p>He whipped away the tears with the palm of his hand. “ You have no idea how hard that was.” smiling through his tears.</p><p>“ But you finally said it out loud and that is what matters. “ proud sounded through his voice now.</p><p>“ You don’t seem to be surprised.” He asked, wondering if Munroe already had his suspicions. “ Did you already know? ‘</p><p>Munroe shook his head  “ I wasn’t sure, although I had my suspicions. You changed over the last few months, you seemed more open, more lively, your eyes shiny al the time, you whistling the time. It seemed like you were in love. But you never mentioned that you were seeing a woman. Which you always mentioned in the past. This time you were secretly, like you were hiding something.. That’s when it crossed my mind that you might be seeing a guy.”</p><p>“ You don’t mind me being……” afraid Munroe would look differently at him now. Munroe stood up from his chair, walked over to him. Sat on the edge on the desk. Placing his hand at Dougs shoulder.</p><p>“ Gay? No why would I? It doesn’t change you Doug. Being gay doesn’t define you. It is a part of you but you are still the same person. You are  still the most capable person  this town could wish for as a sheriff. You are still the great friend you have always been. You are still the same man you always were. Being gay doesn’t change that. ” Munroes words hit him, tears started to fall again.</p><p>“ People might start to think differently about me.” He said, Munroe  squeezed his shoulder softly.</p><p>“ But that will be their problem, won’t it? You deserve to be happy and life your life the way you want it. And with the person you want. Your personal life is none of their business. There will always be small minded people, not only in Capeside, they are all over the world. But they aren’t important. The people who love and support you, they are important. They are the ones that matter. And I don’t know if it’s is of any consolation ….. I support you.” Munroe said, his hand still resting on Doug shoulder. Hoping it would be of any comfort to him </p><p>“ It sure means a lot to me. Thank you.” Relieve washed over him. He knew Munroe was right. Those people didn’t matter. People like Pacey, Munroe and Jack they mattered. It was all crystal clear to him now.</p><p>“ I just wished you had told me sooner.” Munroe softly said.</p><p>“ I am sorry……..I wished I had too.” Maybe then he wouldn’t have lost Jack.</p><p>“ Tell me, who is the poor guy, that has to put up with you?” Munroe laughed, pulling his hand back, knowing Doug didn’t need it any longer. Sensing that Doug was feeling better.</p><p>“ It is Jack. Jack Mc Phee.” Doug admitted.</p><p>“ The English teacher? I have met him several times. He seems like a nice guy.” </p><p>“ He is an amazing guy. But I messed up. I messed up big time.” he sighed</p><p>“ It seems like you have some grafting to do.” Munroe laughed at the idea of Doug grafting.</p><p>“ It seems like I have to. “ he rolled his eyes at the prospect of it. He knew exactly how and when he was going to do it. There was no way in hell  he would let Jack leave to Boston. Even if it meant he had to arrest him. If it was necessary he would cuff him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*******************************</p><p>When Jack arrived at the Icehouse, it was already packed. There wasn’t even a single table available. Pacey was standing behind the bar, cleaning the counter with a cloth. Walking over to Pacey he was greeted by some people, who’s children were in his English class. </p><p>“ Hi Pace, “ he greeted his longtime friend, when he finally reached the bar.</p><p>“ Hi Jackers” Pacey smiled, seeing Jack rolling his eyes, knowing it was triggered by him, calling Jack by the nickname he gave him years ago. </p><p>“ When are you going to stop calling me that?” Jack sighed, leaning on his elbows on the bar.</p><p>“ The moment I can call you honey instead.” Immediately laughing at his own joke.</p><p>Jack shook his head while smiling. “ Well I guess I eventually will  get used to Jackers.”</p><p>“ Are you saying that you will never fall for my charms?” Pacey pretended to be slightly offended.</p><p>Jack knew it was a never ending joke between them. He loved Pacey deeply. Maybe this was just what he needed. Hanging out with his friend. Hanging out with Pacey always lifted his spirit. Although Pacey was Dougs little brother, Pacey was the only person who could lift his spirit when he was feeling down. </p><p>“ What charms?” just ducking in time to avoid the cloth Pacey threw at him.</p><p>Pacey had thrown a little bit harder then he anticipated and with Jack ducking it, the cloth ended up hitting the back of a woman sitting at the table behind Jack. Angry the woman turned around.</p><p> “ I am sorry Miss Rease. It just slipped out of my hand.”  Pacey said rubbing the back of his head. “ Can I offer you a drink off the house to make it up to you?”</p><p>Jack turned around to see what had exactly happened, but instantly his attention was drowned to the man that just entered the door. Doug just walked in the Icehouse and he looked amazing in his blue jeans and blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly . He could feel his heart skipping a beat. Quickly he turned towards Pacey again.</p><p>“ You told me Doug wouldn’t be here.” Jack groaned as he placed his arms over the counter of the bar, grabbing on to the edge of it. Praying Doug wouldn’t come over. He wasn’t ready to face Doug yet. It was still to soon. His heart still ached for Doug. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to resist Doug. That one look into the mans eyes would make him give in. And everything would start all over again. His heart screamed for Doug, but his head told him to get out of the place as quickly as he could. </p><p>“ There is something I haven’t told you Jack.” Pacey rubbed his face and smiled uncomfortably.</p><p>The way Pacey acted made him wary.  “ What did you do Pacey……..What did you do?”</p><p>“ I kind of told Doug you are moving.” </p><p>“ You did WHAT?” Jack exclaimed in shock, laying his forehead  between his arms on the counter</p><p>“ To Boston.” Pacey added.</p><p>“ To Boston? Lifting his head to look up at Pacey again. “ I am not even moving.” Placing his head on the bar again like he had done moments before. He just was in total disbelieve what Pacey had done. He could imagine how his remark probably had set Doug off. As if it would make any difference.</p><p>“ Well Doug doesn’t know that.” Pacey replied, seeing Doug was approaching them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p>Doug felt slightly nervous when he entered the Icehouse. The moment he entered it, it felt like people were already staring at him. And there were a lot of people inside, the place was crowded. For a second he thought about turning around, but that same moment he saw Jack standing at the bar. His eyes quickly scanned over the man. He was the most handsome man he had ever seen. For a few minutes he took in the sight of Jack. He was dressed casually, dark pants and a grey shirt that followed the contouring of his body perfectly. His dark hair styled in the way he always did.  He felt a tingling in his crotch, his body reacted like it always did when he saw Jack. He could feel an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>He couldn’t walk away, walking away now would mean losing Jack for ever. </p><p>For the first time in his life he didn’t want to walk away. He was going to see it through now. With determination he walked towards Jack and his own brother. Slightly wondering what the men were talking about. He smiled upon seeing Jack laying his forehead on the bar. It was something Jack would do when he was in total disbelieve.</p><p>He could hear Pacey say “ Well Doug doesn’t know that.” </p><p>“ What don’t I know? “ Doug asked in a low voice.</p><p>Although Jack couldn’t see Doug, he felt his presence. He could feel the heat radiating from Dougs body. He could smell the scent of the other man. It felt so familiar. It was intoxicating. He needed to come up with an excuse, he needed to leave. Being this close to Doug was to painful.</p><p>And Pacey wasn’t being helpful as he tried to make his great escape. “ I hear my minions calling for me from the kitchen.” Jack lifted his head a little, shooting Pacey a deadly stare.</p><p>“ Minions?” Doug laughed.</p><p>“ Yes, the people that I have running for me in the kitchen, Excuse me they need me.” Pacey quickly disappeared through the door behind him</p><p>“ That brother of mine is unbelievable. “ Doug mumbled.</p><p>“ Yes, he really is unbelievable.” Not able to look at Doug, but well aware of the fact he couldn’t ignore him any longer.</p><p>Doug didn’t want to postpone it any longer. He was here with one purpose, with one goal. He wanted to get it out of his chest. </p><p>“ Jack, can we please talk for a moment?” he asked, placing his hand on Jack shoulder softly.</p><p>The touch startled him, it sent an electrical wave through his entire body. It was something he didn’t want to feel. He straightened his back and turned towards Doug.</p><p>“ There is nothing left to say, Doug.” Finally able to look Doug in the eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice the ongoing struggle inside him.</p><p>“ I don’t want you to go to Boston.”  he softly said.</p><p>Jack could hear the pain in Dougs voice. It was almost to much to bare. </p><p>“ There is nothing keeping me here.” Jack said.</p><p>“ Yes there is.” Doug said firmly.</p><p>“ No there isn’t, we have been over this Doug. I can’t do this again. I am sorry.” Jack whispered.</p><p>He turned around and he was about to walk away, when he felt a hand grabbing him. And before his brains could register the movements, he was being turned around. He could feel how Doug pulled him against him. “ What…..” but he couldn’t finish the sentence as Doug kissed him.</p><p>Dougs lips were soft and warm against his. He could feel how Dougs tongue licked against his lips, asking permission. He opened his mouth a little to give Doug the access he wanted. He just couldn’t resist. Kissing Doug was all he wanted at that moment.  Doug wrapped his arms around him, pressing himself even closer against him. Doug deepened the kiss. Their tongues colliding again after two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>He did it, he was kissing Jack in public. For a moment he was afraid Jack would pull back immediately, but he didn’t, he could feel Jack giving into the kiss as his lips moved underneath his. The kiss literally took his breath away. </p><p>He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, not letting go of Jack. He could see the shock on Jacks face. It made him smile.</p><p>“ You just kissed me in front of a lot of people” Jack said confused. He tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. Doug had just kissed him in front of everybody. For a moment Jack looked around him, seeing that people were watching them.</p><p>“ Yes I actually did.” He smiled. “ I should have done it a long time ago.” Closing the gab between them a little again.</p><p>“ People are watching us.” Jack whispered, suddenly feeling a little bit shy.</p><p>“ I really don’t care.” Doug stated as he kissed Jack again.<br/>
Jack could hear the commotion around them, he could hear people whisper, he could feel people staring at them. He was sure Doug could feel and hear it to, but it seemed like Doug really didn’t care. This was exactly what he had been wanting for so long and now it was happening. A warm feeling washed over him. At that moment he fell in love with Doug even more.</p><p>When they finally broke the kiss again. He could see the tears in Dougs eyes.</p><p>“ I have been so stupid Jack.” Doug started</p><p>“ Let’s go outside, to talk about this.” wanting to talk about it, but not in front of everybody.</p><p>“ No Jack, I am done hiding. I don’t care what people think about me any longer. The only thing that matters is that I love you Jack. I love you so much.” tears escaped his eyes, but he didn’t make the effort to hide them. They were there for the world to see that he meant every word.</p><p>“ I love you too Doug” he was also smiling through his tears.</p><p>“ I don’t want you to move” Doug whispered.</p><p>“ I am not going anywhere.” </p><p>“ You aren’t”? Doug asked confused.</p><p>“ Nope, I didn’t even know I was moving to Boston until Pacey mentioned it to me minutes ago” Jack confessed, exposing Pacey’s role in it.</p><p>Instantly he knew what his brother had been up to. Normally it would annoy him, but now he was grateful. It had been the push he had needed. He made a mental note to thank Pacey later.</p><p>“ I was afraid that I actually had to arrest you in order to keep you from leaving.” Doug smiled against Jack lips.</p><p>“ Arrest me? “ Jack rolled his eyes “ on what ground?”</p><p>“ Steeling" was Doug dry reply</p><p>“ Steeling?” Jack repeated.</p><p>“ I would have to arrest you for steeling my heart.” Doug explained smiling</p><p>“ Are you being serious?” wondering if it would actually be a legit reason to be arrested for.</p><p>“ Dead serious. I had the handcuffs ready in my back pocket.” </p><p>He could feel Jacks hand slide towards his back pocket, Jack eyes widen as he found out he wasn’t lying. It made him smile widely. Knowing exactly what effect it had on Jack.</p><p>Jack could feel himself getting aroused when he discovered Doug wasn’t lying. He actually had handcuffs in his back pocket. All he wanted was go home and be alone with Doug. As if Doug had read his mind he asked “ Wanna get out of here?”</p><p>“ Yes please.” Jack smiled, knowing Doug wanted the same thing.</p><p>Doug took Jacks hand as they walked towards the door. But a comment of a woman made them stop in their tracks. “ Sheriff, what are you doing? Don’t let that sinner mess with your head. You are raised the right way”</p><p>“ Let’s go Doug.” Jack pulled at Doug’s hand in an attempt to force Doug to come with him. Not wanting things to escalate, fearing it would demolish everything between them again. But Doug wasn’t having it. He turned towards the woman and addressed her.</p><p>“ Miss Grover, I politely ask you not to insult my boyfriend in front off me. As you know I am this towns sheriff and I could arrest you for slander. But since I am raised the correct way unlike some people in here, I won’t arrest you this time. But I promise the next time you insult him,  I will.  And as far for what I am going to do. That’s really  non of your business, but since you asked so nicely. I am going to make love to him all night long.” He smiled, seeing shock displayed on the woman’s face.</p><p>“ All night long?” Jack managed to ask softly as he gasped for air. Feeling how his pants started to tighten upon Dougs words.</p><p>“ All night long” he confirmed, as a grin appeared on his face.“ Let’s go” as he interlaced his fingers with Jack, as they walked out  the door.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************</p><p>Once they reached Jacks house they made their way upstairs to the bedroom immediately. They didn’t need to say anything. It was clear they both wanted the same thing. It has been to long since they were in each other arms. The moment they entered the room, Doug pulled Jack in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him flat against his chest. Feeling how Jack wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>Immediately Jack closed the gap between their mouths. Desperate to kiss Doug, the way Doug had kissed him in the Icehouse. He was still slightly shaken about the fact what Doug had done. The way Doug had demonstrated his love for him. He would never forget it in a million years. </p><p>There was another thing he couldn’t forget. It had been constantly on his mind. The handcuffs. He wanted to be handcuffed while Doug would make love to him. He was unable to get the image out of his mind.</p><p>“ Doug” he mumbled, breaking their kiss.</p><p>“ Yes?” kissing Jack again.</p><p>“ I want you to handcuff me.” Jack whispered, unsure if Doug had heard him.</p><p>Jacks confession surprised him “ You want me to handcuff you?</p><p>“ Yes and then I want you to make love to me.” Jack could feel how his own cheeks reddened. He could see how Doug face also turned red at his proposal. He could see Dougs Adam’s apple moved up and down as he swallowed hard.</p><p>The only response Doug had was to kiss Jack. It was a long and tender kiss. Their tongues exploring each corner of the other mans mouth in a slow peace. Wanting the kiss to last forever.<br/>
Doug could feel his blood stream to the lower parts of his body. He pressed his body against Jack. Feeling that Jack was as excited at the prospect of making love as he was. He moaned as their crotches were pressed together. He could hear how Jack moaned exactly at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“ Are you sure you want this? he asked softly, after pulling away from Jack as less as possible. The idea of handcuffing Jack had turned him on massively. He could feel his jeans tighten around him even more.</p><p>“ Yes.” It was nothing more then a whisper. It was all he could think of since the moment he found out Doug has brought them with him. The idea of Doug handcuffing him and making love to him, had made him incredibly hard.</p><p>“ First we need to undress you a little bit more.” Doug said in a hoarse voice. Wanting to touch the bare skin of the man he desired. He tugged at the bottom of Jacks shirt, pulling it up slowly. Jack raised his arms, so Doug could remove his shirt entirely. </p><p>Doug took out the handcuffs from his back pocket. “ if at any time, you want them removed, just say it.” Making it clear that at any time Jack was allowed to change his mind at any minute if he wanted to.</p><p>“ Just do it” his voice sounded raw. He could feel the cold steel being placed around his wrist, he could hear the sound of the handcuff closing. Jack stared deep in the blue depths of Dougs eyes. Eyes that stared back at him intrigued as Doug looped the other handcuff on Jacks other wrist. Making sure they weren’t to tight . He pulled Jack hands apart, demonstrating the space Jack had left between his hands.</p><p>Softly he pushed Jack against the wall behind him. Doug took the short chain between the handcuffs and held it up high, forcing Jack hands to follow the movement. With one hand he kept Jack hands in place above his head while he let his other hand move to Jacks cheek.</p><p>His mouth found Jacks in a kiss again, this time it was filled with desire. Slowly Doug lips made a trace from Jacks lips along his jaw towards his neck to the spot he knew would drive Jack insane. Jack tilted his head a little making it easy for Doug to gain access, feeling how Dougs mouth started to nibble it. Unable to contain it, Jack let out a moan of pleasure. He wanted to touch the other man, but felt how Doug firmly restrained him. The handcuffs leaving him no room to move.</p><p>Doug moved his mouth back to Jacks, smiling against his lips, before kissing him intensely. Tongues colliding, playing, teasing and exploring each other. Breathing in each other’s scent. There was no doubt they had missed each other enormously the past few weeks.</p><p>Again Dougs mouth left Jack mouth, leaving a wet trace along his jaw, down his neck, but this time they didn’t stop there. Dougs lips continued leaving a trace from his shoulder, down to his nipple, softly licking it, biting it softly, causing Jack arching his back. Doug let go of Jacks hands, letting his hand slide down Jacks arm al the way  to his chest, caressing the other nipple. Jack could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, Doug was slowly driving him crazy and he knew this was only the beginning. He wanted to pull Doug closer, with two hands tied together he grabbed Doug by his shirt. But Doug didn’t let himself be pulled closer, reluctantly Jack let go of the shirt. Not sure were he should leave his hands, knowing the handcuffs were preventing him from touching Doug in the way he craved. Which strangely turned him on even more. He could feel how his erection started to jolt in his pants.</p><p>He could feel Doug hands moving to his waist as Doug lips moved further down. He swallowed hard when Doug kneeled in front of him. Feeling his lips licking his belly button softly before they moved down his treasure trail. He could feel how Doug hands unbutton his pants and pushed it down over his ass along with his underwear revealing his hard length. When the clothing reached his ankles, Jack stepped out of them. He now stood completely naked in front of Doug.</p><p>“ You are so beautiful” Doug mumbled, letting his eyes wonder of Jacks naked body. “ You are everything I ever wanted.” Stroking Jacks upper thighs. </p><p>“Please” Jack pleaded, waiting for Doug’s next move. He pressed himself harder against the wall to brace himself, knowing that within seconds he would feel Doug’s warm lips around him.<br/>
Jack moved his hands to the back of Doug head, feeling the restriction between his hands. He lets his hands play with Doug’s hair, slowly pushing his head towards him, making clear what he wanted.</p><p>When Doug’s lips moved over the top of his erection, Jack moaned loudly. Doug slowly moved his mouth over Jack, taking it in completely. As he let his hands move to Jacks ass, softly massaging his buttocks, as his mouth started to move up and down his length. Jack spread his legs a little bit more, giving Doug more space. Moans of pleasure were filling the room. If Doug continued like this, it wouldn’t take long for him to reach his height.</p><p>He could feel how Jack started to tremble on his legs underneath his touch. He wanted to give Jack the pleasure he deserved. He wanted to show Jack how much he truly loved him. He desperately wanted to make love to Jack. He let his mouth slide along Jack length a couple more times, before he completely let go of it, leaving Jack desperate for more.</p><p>“ I want you.” Jack whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“ Be patient.” Doug replied, while standing up again. Leaning towards Jack to kiss him quickly.</p><p>Doug placed his hand on his own length and start stroking it softly. “ Look at me Jack. Look what you are doing to me.”</p><p>The sight of Doug stroking himself made him insane. Seeing Doug was dripping precum and spreading it over his own length, which was now smooth and slick, was to much to bare. He could feel his own arousel getting even harder, which he thought wasn’t even possible. He could see how Doug was moisturizing his fingers with precum.</p><p>Suddenly Doug turned him around. Jack placed his hands against the wall as he felt  two fingers softly pressing against his tightest muscle. A loud moan escaped his mouth when the fingers breached him and slid inside him. Slowly moving in and out of him. Doug twisted and turned his fingers, trying to get deeper into the other man. His other hand now resting on Jacks hip. Jack turned his head towards him, so he could kiss him. Eagerly Doug’s mouth met his. It was a sloppy kiss. While Doug’s fingers kept manipulating him more and more and when Doug reached the sensitive  spot inside him, he let go of Dougs mouth to gasp for air. </p><p>“ You like that, don’t you? Doug smiled against his lips.  As he pressed his fingers deeper inside Jack again, causing Jack to gasp out loud again.</p><p>Jack nodded, he was unable to speak. He desperately wanted to touch Doug. He needed to feel him, but the handcuffs were preventing him from doing it. Doug noticed Jack was struggling with them.</p><p>“ Please Doug, take them off. I want to touch you, please.” Jack asked.</p><p>Doug let go off Jack instantly, reaching over to the nightstand to get the keys. Quickly he released Jack from the handcuffs, seeing the red marks they had left behind on Jacks wrist, caused by Jack movements. He brought Jacks wrists to his mouth and kissed the sore spots.</p><p>“ Are you okay?” He asked, slightly guilty that he had given into Jacks idea.</p><p>He kissed Doug with all the passion he had in him. His hands moving to the closure of Doug’s jeans, his hands were trembling, but finally he managed to unbutton them, pushing Doug’s jeans down all the way. He could feel how Jack also pushed his underwear over his ass  He stepped out of them, kicking it aside with his foot. Quickly he removed his own shirt. </p><p>Jack took his hand and guided him towards the bed. Not letting go of his hand, Jack positioned himself on the bed, pulling Doug on top of him. Finally he could feel Doug’s bare skin on his. His hands sliding up and down over Doug’s back. He pushed up against Doug, who settled himself between his legs. </p><p>Once again Doug mouth found his in a kiss, while he could feel Doug slowly pushed inside him. Closing his eyes at the ffeeling how Doug was slowly filling him up.</p><p>This time it was Doug gasping for air, as he felt Jack tightness around him. When he was completely in, he stopped for a few seconds. Knowing that any movement now, would cause him to come that very moment. He closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself again. He could feel Jack smile against his lips. He knew that Jack knew that he was close. Jack was teasing him. He could tell by the way Jack lifted his hips, indicating he wanted to move. Feeling  Jack hands on his ass, as if Jack wanted to try to push him even further into him. </p><p>He rested on his forearms , his hands looped under Jack shoulders as he slowly started to move. Jack wrapped one of his legs around Doug’s waist, to manipulate him, to force him to thrust deeper in to him and harder. Doug increased his speed and force as he kept thrusting into the other man. Jack meeting up his thrust half way with perfection. Both breathing into each other louder and louder. Moans of pleasure filling the room. Both unable to hold back any longer. Everything around them seemed to fade away…it was only the two of them.</p><p>Doug hitting the intimate spot inside him with accuracy and precision over and over again, causing Jack to squirm underneath him. Jack hands in the back of his neck, playing with his hair, the way he loved it. With one hand he reached for Jack length as he start stroking it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. He could feel how his own body started to tremble, he could feel his muscles contract. He was close, so close. With all the power within him he tried to fight it. Wanting this moment to last as long as possible.</p><p>Jack threw back his head in the pillow and he arched his back. Knowing it would only take a few more strokes and thrusts for him to spill the evidence of making love to Doug. </p><p>Both man were wavering on the edge of extacy. Breathing uncontrollably, sweat on their foreheads due to their endeavor. Doug stroked one final time.</p><p>“ Doug” Jack moaned as he was the first one to reach his orgasm, spilling the evidence of his height all over Doug’s hand and his own stomach. Doug felt how Jack tightened around him even more.  It only took two more thrusts as he came inside the other man, causing him to swear out loud, which made Jack laugh softly. Knowing that the only times Doug ever swore was during sex.</p><p>“ That’s what you do to me Jack.” Doug mumbled against his lips before kissing him softly. Doug was still riding out his orgasm when he dropped on top of Jack.</p><p>Both desperately trying to catch their breath again. Jack could feel Doug’s heartbeat against his chest. Emotions overpowered him. His heart belonged to Doug, he loved Doug immensely. Doug was the man of his dreams. He was proud at Doug for showing his love in the way he had wanted him to, but never imagined he would do. But Doug had done it. Doug loved him. Suddenly tears welled up in his eyes and he was unable to contain them. They were running freely over his cheeks. </p><p>Doug pulled back a little, placing his hands on Jack face softly brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Although he knew it were happy tears, seeing Jack this way, this emotional made him emotional too. He couldn’t contain his tears from falling.  Jack at his turn whipped away his tears. </p><p>“ I love you Jack.” smiling through his tears. The thought of almost having lost Jack for ever, was to much for him, all of his emotions tumbled out of him. As his body started to shake and his tear flow increased.</p><p>“ Hey, look at me” Jack took Doug chin and forced him to look him straight in the eyes. “ I love you Doug. You are never going to lose me. I will never walk away from you again.” Knowing that was the issue Doug was struggling with. He laid his forehead against Dougs “ Never”</p><p>“ Is that a promise?” Doug whispered softly.</p><p>“ That’s a promise.” Jack said seriously, before a devious grin appeared on his face, which didn’t go unnoticed by Doug “on the other hand……are you going to arrest me if I try?”</p><p>“ You bet I will.” Doug smiled, exactly knowing where Jack was getting at.</p><p>“ Well you can count on me for giving it a try then” Jack said closing the gap between their mouths.</p><p>“ As long as it stays with trying.” Doug said against his lips.</p><p>“ It will……it definitely will.”  kissing Doug in a way that told them both this was meant to be. Their love would last forever. No matter what life would throw at them. They would face it together and they would overcome every obstacle.</p><p> </p><p>And so they did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>